


Saturn

by BlueRobinWrites



Series: The Music Made Me Do It [12]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, Poetry, Post Troubled Blood, you may need tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRobinWrites/pseuds/BlueRobinWrites
Summary: Listening to aplaylistthat our sweet @foreverhalffull put together, I heard this song in a new way...and this spilled out.Inspired by the songSaturnby Sleeping At Last.
Relationships: Aunt Joan/Uncle Ted (Cormoran Strike)
Series: The Music Made Me Do It [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668514
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	Saturn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foreverhalffull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverhalffull/gifts).



Standing on the edge of the sea, 

He watches the waves lapping at the toes of his boots. 

The tide coming in, as it always did. 

He knows the tide carries her.

Lifts her. 

Brings her to him.

Carries her away.

And back again. 

His universe has always been her. 

Her laugh.

Her smile.

Her eyes.

Her. 

His love for her, as infinite as the sea she belongs to now.

Her courage, in the face of an end she’d never predicted,

Never failed to awe him.

Their life together,

Children coming and going, 

Tides themselves, throughout the years.

Never fully theirs

Just as the sea had never truly been theirs.

The years they spent here,

A life ruled by these tides

Under the stars,

The clouds.

His sun. 

Laughing in the water

Kissing on the beach

Their tears mingling 

So that they became the sea

And now he stood waiting

With her lapping at him

Each wave like a kiss,

A hello and a farewell,

And he yearns to join her

Looking up to the stars she sleeps under now

As she travels the world in the sea she loved as much as she loved him.

Waiting for him to join her,

So that they’ll float together,

Cradled in the water forever

As in their youth.

The stars, reflect like diamonds on her surface

His universe,

His forever,

His love.

Joan. 


End file.
